Audrey Holloway
|species = Human/Witch |gender = Female |height = 5'8' |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |skin = White |family = * Zachary Talatonu (Husband) * Sebastian Talatonu (Son) * Leviticus Slytherin (Father) * Meredith Holloway (Mother) * Andrew Holloway (Brother) * Kenver Holloway (Brother) * Christina Holloway (Sisterin Law) * Nathalie Holloway (Niece) * Stephen Holloway (Nephew) * Niobe Slytherin (Niece) * Aenthos Slytherin (Half Brother)† * Brighid Slytherin (Step-mother)† * Artemisia Gaunt (Aunt)† * Lazarus Slytherin (Uncle)† * Melthrid Gaunt (Cousin)† * Nagini Slytherin (GrandMother)† * Salazar Slytherin (GrandFather)† * Helena Ravenclaw (Aunt)† * Lord Voldemort (Distant Relitive)† |Animagus = Coluber constrictor foxii |Boggart = Her Father dissapearing in time |Wand = Oak, seven inches, unicorn hair, this wand is very thick and short, nothing to be ashamed of by any means | Patronus = Coluber constrictor foxii |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Ravenclaw house * Slytherin Family * Order of the Pheonix |job = * Magical Historian * Order Agent * Author ** Viper in The Nest : A Spy in plain sight (2003) ** 988 Years old and Counting (2013) * History of Magic Teacher: Ilvermorny School }} Audrey Helena Holloway is a pureblooded witch from Litchfield, Staffodshire. She is a noted magical Historian and Author. During the seccond wizarding war she served the Order of the Pheonix as a spy. She is the Grandaughter of Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin, a feat made possible by her father's time displacment. Since her family tree has been made public she uses the name Slytherin personally, but continues to use Holloway Professionally. She has been married to MNN (Magical News Network) reporter and tv personallity Zachary Talatonu since 2002, they have one son, Sebastian born in 2003. =Early Life= Audrey was born on the 11th August 1966 to Meridith Holloway and Leviticus Slytherin in Alesund, Norway while the family was on holiday. She grew up in a small wizarding community in Litchfield Staffodshire. She has one older brother Andrew, a Magizooligist and Author. And one younger brother, Kenver named after Auror Kenver Penhallow, he is a Healer at St Mungo's Family Secrets From a young age Audrey found it strange that she knew nothing of her father's side of the family, despite the fact he would often tell her stories about his brother and sister as well as his first son. She was also never allowed to see her own birth certificate. At the age of six Audrey talked to a snake for the first time, she was told by her father not to do it in public and that his father also had this ability. First Wizarding War Audrey remembers very little of the early days of the first wizarding war, however as the war progressed and Audrey got older she started noticing that her father's outspoken views on the dark lord had made the family targets to some of the wizarding community. =Hogwarts= Audrey started her time at Hogwarts in September of 1977, she and her elder brother Andrew traveled to Hogwarts the day before with their father who at the was the History of Magic teacher and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw House Audrey was sorted into Ravenclaw house, but nearly hatstalled with Slytherin. This suited her academic nature nicly. Audrey did well in most of her subjects, mostly having an intrest in her father's subject. Her best friend was Archibald McCaffrey the two were often seen studying together and would later go on to be head boy and girl at the same time. Prefect & Head Girl In her fifth year, Audrey was chosen to be a prefect of Ravenclaw house, she was then later given the position of Head Girl. Helena Ravenclaw During her time at Hogwarts Audrey met ghost of Ravenclaw house, and unknown to Audrey at this time her aunt. Talking with the ghost on multiple occasions allowed Audrey to begin to understand some of her own family history. =Adult Life= After leaving Hogwarts with nine Outstanding NEWTS and two Excedes Expectaions Audrey took a low level position in the Minisry's Inproper Use of Magic Office, while not as prestigious a position than she could of got, it suited her need to research intp her familiy's past. Research Time Traveler case While working at the ministy, Audrey was sent on an interdepartment errend and ended up being tasked with sorting through a number of old case files after they were knocked over by the senior undersecratary at the time, Cornelis Fudge. She found a file with a large ammount of infomation redeacted from it, mostly names and some other refreces. Some of the infomation she could find was that her father's old friend Kenver Penhallow and an unknown auror encoucntered a man who claimed to be a time traveller and the son of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin From the infomation she found in the archives, Audrey went about looking into the history of the Slytherin family, finding that the Hogwart's founder did infact supposedly kill his eldest son and no body was recovered. After putting out some feelers, Audrey discoverd that there was a magical portrait archive housed in Fayetteville, Countipality of Magical West Virginia that had an entire collection of portraits of Salazar Slytherin and his family. She chose to travel there in 1985. Discovering the truth When she arrived in Fayetteville on the 16th of March, she was greeted by Sebastian McCreary a vampire who chose to always appear seven, despite being over one hundred years old and being the chancellor of the exchequer in the Countipality. He owned the collection of portraits and was more than happy to allow Audrey to look at them. After about three hours of searching the archive she found a portrait listed as 'Leviticus Slytherin' up until this point Audrey had belived her father's name was Levi Holloway, that all changed when she saw the slightly guilty Leviticus Slytherin, this confirmed for Audrey the truth. When asked about it her father did confirm that he was the time traveler she had been looking in to. =Seccond Wizarding War= When the second wizarding war broke out after the death of Cedric Diggory in 1995, Audrey's activities shifted less from her menial work at the ministry and more toward stoping the violence her employers were willfully ignoring. Joining the Order Audrey joined the Order in july of 1995 and was mostly tasked with passing on infomation from her deparment in the ministry to the Order of the Pheonix. Stalking of Family In 1996 after her father became the editor of the Daily Prophet, her family started to get followed by unknown death eaters, this caused her to stop her work with the order during this time. on the 11th June 1996, her younger brother Kenver was attacked while leaving a night club with his Muggle girlfreind by Death Eaters led by Monika Kaplan Kenver's girlfriend was killed for being a Muggle. For the rest of the war Kenver was kept captive by the Death Eaters as a hostage to ensure her father printed whatever he was told to in the Daily Prophet. Sent Undercover as Death-Eater After Kenver's capture, Andrew her elder brother went into hiding. Audrey resumed her work with the order and at the ministry. Wizengamot member Rodrick Hawthorn began to charmlessly try and recruit her to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt then decided that it would be a good idea for Audrey to go under cover with the Death Eaters, she would be accepted quickly as Lord Voldemort was hungry for more infomation about the Slytherin family. Breif time in Voldemort's inner circle Audrey was recruited into Voldemort's army by December of 1996. Voldemort was aware of Audrey's true heritige and would often ask innane questions about the Slytherin family that she would either not know or feel uncomfortable answering. He also seemed to have a facination with her father. For the next two years Audrey was tasked with things ranging from protection details on high up death eaters, to guarding captives including her own brother. She warned Dumbledore of the impending Battle of the Department of Mystiries and informed him that it was happening, she then joined the battle feigning alligence to Voldemort's side. She was knocked out purposfully by an order member during the fight. She also kept and distributed a list of killed or captured to the Order during this time along with who killed them if applicable. Continiued working with the Death Eaters took it's toll on Audrey who became depressed Battle of Hogwarts By the time the battle of Hogwarts rolled around Audrey was one of Voldemort's most trusted minions. She was however given the command by Kingsley Shacklebolt to gather as much infomation on Voldemort's plans and return to the order. The infomation she provided likley saved many lives. She fourght on the side of the Order during the first half of the Battle, alongside best friend Archibald McCaffrey but was injured by falling debris and unconsious until the battle was over, Arciebald unfourtunately died from his injuries. =Post war= After the war ended Audrey was commended for her actions while undercover as a Death Eater, and given an Order of Merlin first class. She also formally gave in her notice at the miistry of magic and moved to the US to teach at Ilvermorny. Books Viper in The Nest : A Spy in plain sight (2003) About her time spying for the Order and acsidentilly becoming one of their most trusted sources of infomation due to her popularity with Voldemort. 988 Years old and counting (2013) A non fiction book about the life of her father Leviticus Slytherin. The book is popular among fans of her father's fictionalised account of his life. =Life in America= Audrey applied for a teaching position at Ilvermorny school in june of 1998 while she was recovering from injuries sustained in the battle of Hogwarts. She got a reply two weeks later infoming her that she had got the position and would start as of the 1998/99 school year. History of Magic Teacher Audrey arrived at Ilvermorny School two weeks before the term started to settle in. She also purchaced a propety in Boston to spend her time during the school holidays. Audrey was a well liked History of Magic teacher. She also liked looking into the history of the Sayre/Steward family and was suprised to find some distant muggle relitives living nearby. Revelation of Heritige When her father revealed that he was the child of Salazar Slytherin, Audrey like the other members of her family recived a large ammount of harrasment some even called for her to have her Order of Merlin stripped from her because of it. While at work or living life in Boston, news reporters would follow her around trying to get a scoop. At this time she was working on her first book, two chapters of which were stolen and leeked to the largest news outlet in Magical America MNN. These were read and analised on air much to Audrey's dismay. Meeting Zachary After parts of her book was leaked to the American wizarding community, Audrey was invited on air by MNN Anchor Zachary Talatonu she agreed to come on the show and explain her side of things. Most of the questioning pertained to her role during the war as a double agent and the fact she was a parseltongue, a trait she had shared with Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. An arguement began when one of the anchors Gina DiCasto began to accuse Audrey and her family of being pro blood purity. The entire thing had to be shut down by Zachary who thorght his co-host was being silly. Afterwards Zachary asked if Audrey would be willing to get some lunch with him. The two dated for just over a year before marrieing in 2002, they since have had one child, Sebastian.